Princess's Pryre
by Tsukihime Nee
Summary: When famine strikes the kingdom of Vinland, it's Princess; Madeline is forced into a marriage to save her kingdom. but what burden's besides arranged marriage has the famine left her with? Companion fic to Still life by Patch-of-Grey
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright! This is Tsukihime Nee, out with a new full length story…. This is a sort of Hetalia supernatural/human AU, so here are our human names for our countries**_

_**Canada = Madeline**_

_**Scotland=Alistair**_

_**Denmark = Matthias**_

_**America = Alfred**_

_**I'll add to this list once more characters become involved. **_

"It's a nice night Princess Madeline, but it's cold to be stargazing. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Madeline's hands tightened around the stone that made up the castle wall.

"I apologize for keeping you awake Alfred. You can go to sleep if you like, I'm just going to take a walk in the pasture before I retire" Alfred frowned, but a cold breeze was all it took to drive him back inside to his own bed. Madeline sighed, eyeing her hands with contempt. Had she always been this bony? She shook her head.

What did that matter? The curse was only just beginning to take hold. The thinness was just a stage. Soon enough she would detest Alfred's company even more than she already did, and only the great spirit knew what else would happen after that.

Madeline glanced around before swinging herself up and over the parapet, barely letting out a sound as she hurtled through the air and landed in tall grass. The strength... that wasn't really something she minded about this curse. After all, that jump would have broken the legs of anyone else.

God how she loved this. The cold wind that reminded her so much of her snowbound home before... well…during better times. Madeline shook her head. It was no use to think about that anymore. She was to be a queen of _this_ land in just a few short months when she was old enough to marry. If she made it that far...

No. She had to make it that far. She had to make it to be queen, and bear an heir to the throne, or else her people would be crushed. Weak from hunger, and the southern people threatening invasion, they needed this alliance if they wanted to have any chance of defending themselves. Or a decently sized royal family.

Madeline gripped her stomach, surprised by the sudden pain that was echoing through her. Maybe pain was the wrong word. She felt... empty. This was another part of the curse. The horrible feeling of emptiness. The emptiness that could never be truly filled by any meal. Meat helped, just a little bit. Flesh and blood always made her feel full, if only for a little while.

Madeline felt another pain grip her, corresponding with the sight of a copper head of hair a short distance away. Honestly. This was what she had fallen to, taking the blood of some poor shepherd boy time and time again. But it was the only way to stave off the more noticeable effects of the curse. Such an ironic curse really, both caused and cured by human flesh. Forcing her to sink so low, so beneath the role that she was supposed to play again and again.

She knew that the shepherd's name was Alistair, and that he had been captured in a Viking raid long ago, and that he had been a slave to the royal family of Denmark ever since. He had no clue as to the whereabouts of his family, but that fact didn't seem to perturb him as much as it should have.

"Good evenin' mi'lady" Madeline jolted from her reverie at the voice, and at the sudden fearful noises that the sheep were emitting. Alistair chuckled.

"Ye scare the livin' day outta the sheep mi'lady, I wonder wha' they could ever find scary 'bout a silly little noble" Now the emptiness was becoming hard to ignore. It was taking over her every thought, _hunger, empty, fill me, eat_! A slippery demon whispering in her ear, begging that she tear the poor shepherd and his flock of idiotic sheep to pieces and eat it all. Everything in her mind felt like it was stabbing within her, blocking out any proper retort to the red-head's teasing.

"I'm s-so sorry mon Chou..! I-I...They..." Madeline bit her lip, trembling violently. Every word felt like glass grating against her vocal chords, and she couldn't help the strange trembling that was seizing her.

Alistair blinked, glancing back at the blonde princess. Tears were starting in her large eyes, and her hands were clenching and unclenching in an almost obsessive manner.

"You're hungry?" Madeline nodded, trembling like a leaf all the while.

"Well come along then mi'lady. We dinnae 'ave the entire night" another nod, and more trembling as Alistair lead her away by the hand into a quiet corner of an long unused horse stall. Once again Alistair stole a glance at Madeline. Her eyes had taken on a sort of hazy tone, and she looked even paler than usual, if such a thing was possible.

"Mada...?" Alistair breathed out the girl's given name, but got no response

"Mada... ye... ye really are hungry aren't you?" The word 'hungry' caused something latent in her eyes to spark up, and the dazed expression she had before melted away in favor of a frown and predatory stillness.

"Mada-" That was the last comment he got in before he was pulled down to sit and her teeth sunk into his throat, the slight instinctive struggle contained immediately by a thin arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Alistair" The redhead in question shivered slightly, gasping quietly at the strange vibrations Madeline's voice was sending down his entire body

"I'll never understand how ye can talk so clearly with a mouthful of my neck" He muttered grumpily, wincing as more blood dribbled down his neck and under his shirt. Madeline's grip merely tightened as her breathing quickened against his neck.

"J-je suis desolé, Alistair... j'ai... j'ai... s-si... faim..." the girl swallowed deeply, withdrawing from the Scottish boy's neck guiltily.

"I'll say" Alistair mumbled, wincing as he placed his hand against his neck, nearly recoiling at the amount of blood he felt there... usually the Vinland Princess wasn't this messy... But then again, she seemed quite shocked too.

"Oh... Oh... Alistair... I... didn't mean..." she grabbed his hand from his neck, carefully licking away every last drop of crimson from it. Alistair did his best not to recoil from the strange, wet organ that was cleaning him, but failed miserably when she threaded her tongue in between his fingers. This made her stop abruptly after taking one last swipe to make sure that his hands were completely clean.

"I'm sorry... did my teeth-"

"no... jist feels weird tha's all..." Madeline smiled softly, leaning forward to clean his neck, working softly and thoroughly back up to where she had started.

"Alistair... may I?" he could feel her teeth, pressing every so lightly, waiting for permission. Alistair nodded, tilting his head back to give her more access, this time he is ready for the pinprick pain of the bite.

"Ye usually don't take twice in a night... wha's the occasion mi'lady?" Madeline let out a hum.

"I said I was sorry Chou... please don't be so cross..."

"dinnae say I was cross, I was jist wonderin"

"I'm sorry" Alistair rolled his eyes

"Jist get on with it... This isn't nearly as pleasant fer me as it is fer you mi'lady" Madeline lets out a hum of consent, and concentrates solely on her feeding. Alistair lets his mind wander as his blood flows into Madeline's mouth. So much so that he barely notices when she pulls away. Now he's the one who is dizzy and confused.

"Chou, if I had but half a mind...I wouldn't do this to you" She whispered, laying his head onto her lap.

"So ye can find some other stable boy to steal blood from?" Alistair chuckled at the princess's pout.

"non..." Alistair raised an eyebrow

"then what fer?" Madeline shook her head.

"Never mind. Just sleep for now Chou... I took more then I should have" Alistair rolled his eyes

"ye did..." he muttered, closing his eyes and falling into sleep within minutes. Madeline frowned softly. She honestly hated this. Not him... Alistair was... interesting. If nothing else, the shepherd boy's insights and low-bred accent were charming to her. But what she did to him... it was taboo. And those who indulged in taboos were disgusting. She was disgusting... Below the morals of a shepherd boy, who had no crime, who seemed pious... And yet she was to be a queen. So far above Alistair... Madeline shook her head, placing Alistair curled up on a softer bale of hay before she left, running across the fields.

Perhaps it would have been better to die during that winter. But it didn't matter now, in the grand scheme. Now what mattered was getting back to the castle, back to her rooms unnoticed. An easy enough task now that she could focus. Madeline climbed back up the wall, brushed off her dress, and tip toed ever so quietly back to her and Alfred's shared room, before changing into her shift and slipping under the covers.

"Maddie?" Madeline sighed. So much for not waking anyone.

"Yes brother?" Alfred yawned.

"You really need to stop walking around so late... what if you get hurt and I'm not there to protect you cause I'm asleep?" Madeline frowned.

"I'm sorry... I... I just..."

"Good night..." Alfred mumbled, hugging his sister tightly to his torso. Madeline smiled.

"Good night"

Matthias pouted. Really it was kind of unfair that that stupid Alfred didn't let him talk to the princess for more than a couple of minutes without managing to drag her off somewhere else. But luckily, he had heard from one of the guards that the princess seemed to enjoy late night walks. So now all that was left to do was find her, a task that was easier said than done.

Well. since finding the princess wasn't working out that well, he may as well see Alistair. After all, the shepherd boy was a pretty good fuck, and plus knowing Alistair, he was probably sleeping on the job again.

Matthias nearly laughed aloud as he poked his head into the stable. Really. He was so predictable. Alistair always ended up here no matter what. And he was so deeply asleep that he wasn't even scowling. With his sheep cuddled all around him like a bunch of clouds (stinky, bleating clouds albeit,) he looked almost cute. Though the surreal idea of the prickly foul tempered boy ever being cute made Matthias laugh aloud.

Alistair was willing to cuddle up with sheep, and even sleep with the occasional chamber maid who caught his eye (And Matthias had to admit, he did have very good taste) sometimes it seemed that Alistair was only mean to him. Maybe it was because Matthias had taken him from his home in Scotland all those years ago, or maybe it was the sex... actually, it was probably the sex. Good as it was, Matthias regretted that it made the boy unwilling to have any semblance of a conversation with him.

Oh well. Matthias shooed the sheep away as he knelt down by Alistair, poking at the boys face, something sure to annoy him. But all Alistair did was groan softly. This was weird. Something was definitely wrong with the shepherd.

"Alistair?" Matthias mumbled, shaking the shepherd's shoulder in an effort to rouse him. The boy's head merely lolled against his shoulder, revealing two sets of bite marks. about the diameter of the tooth of a comb, and a startling shade of dark red, the same color as an eclipsed moon.

"W-What in Odin's name...?"

_**Tee hee! I left you all on a cliffhanger… sort of. Either way, here are the translations **_

_**Mon Chou – My cabbage (It's affectionate…. Don't ask) **_

_**J-je suis desolé, Alistair... j'ai... j'ai... s-si... faim...- I-I'm sorry, Alistair, I'm…. I'm… so… hungry **_

_**Odin was a Norse pagan god. **_

_**Read and review please? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the long wait... I was away all summer, and then school kicked my ass. so... hopefully the 3,700 word chapter makes up for it?**

**Madeline=Canada**

**Alfred=America**

**Matthias=Denmark. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN APH I own the plot though. **

Morning dawned soft and muted upon the twin royals of Vinland. Alfred, being closest to the small window was first to awaken, and the subsequent groaning request for the sun to go back to sleep was what drew Madeline from dreamland.

"Alfred, the sun can't do that" Madeline mumbled groggily, stretching as she sat up. Alfred pouted, letting loose a yawn,

"Sometimes it does back home"

" that's only during the solstice Alfred" Madeline replied easily, beginning to get out of bed, and trying to remember where exactly she had put her dress last night when she had gone to sleep. Alfred only groaned in response.

"Maddie! Why'd you get outta bed? You were making it warm!" Alfred whined sleepily

"because you woke me Alfred, and when you wake you get out of bed" Alfred merely whined in response.

"I'm still sleepy though" Madeline sighed. She could have just gone back to sleep. Should've just gone back to sleep. She was tired too. She wanted to sleep. Maybe... just a little while longer wouldn't hurt. Not like she'd touch much of her breakfast anyways, taking from Alistair twice had been horrible of her, and she felt guilty for making the poor shepherd pass out, but the emptiness wasn't so horrible this morning. Not that food ever did anything to help that anyways.

"Alright... Just this once..." Madeline mumbled, slipping back under the covers. Alfred's face split into a wide grin.

"Yay!" Alfred wrapped his arms around Madeline, a huge smile adorning his features. Madeline smiled softly, Alfred was right. The bed really was warm when they were both in it. Warmed by both the covers and her brother, and less empty than usual, it was easy for the Vinland princess to fall into blissful sleep.

It was nearly midday when Alfred roused her from sleep once again. Madeline squeezed her eyes further shut, willing the sunlight to stop stabbing at her eyes.

"Madeline, are you awake?" Madeline cracked an eye open. Alfred was already up and dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Well then... that was strange. Madeline nearly always woke up once Alfred started moving. Madeline sat up, studying the uncharacteristically pensive expression on Alfred's face.

"Yes?" Alfred shook his head, his smile returning.

"You say really strange things in your sleep" Madeline blinked, dread settling deep in her stomach.

"w-what?" Alfred shrugged

"I didn't really listen" He was lying. Madeline was sure of it. But why would he lie to her? what gave him the _right _to lie to her? But he obviously wasn't going to say anything else on the matter. Not now anyways. But what if she'd said something... something important? About Papa, or about the curse?

Madeline shook her head. She would get it out of him later. For now she just had to get ready for the day. What was left of it anyway. Finally remembering the location of her dress, well... her underdress anyways, Madeline slipped it on over her shift. That was all for now. She could look for her outer dress and stomacher later, after she brushed her hair.

"Maddie, do you even _like_ him?" Alfred stated suddenly. Madeline scowled, slamming the brush down.

" I don't know Alfred! Maybe, if you let me talk to him for more than a few minutes, I'd be able to answer!" Madeline picked up her brush, dragging it harshly through her hair in a vain attempt to cover up the heavy silence that was hanging about the room. Though it wasn't really silence because she could nearly hear the frown that Alfred was wearing.

Alfred took the brush from his sister. Gingerly beginning to brush the golden locks, which had become slightly poofy and frizzy from Madeline's earlier harshness. Brushing gently wasn't really doing much to tame it, in fact it was making it slightly worse, but really the brushing was just a way to try and rebuild the bond which seemed more and more foggy with each passing day. Madeline felt her voice slip out in the form of a song. Her memory of how she had learned the song was rather fuzzy, but she remembered that it was called The Hanging Tree. And her Papa had hated it. So it had been her and Alfred's game to see who could get the most verses before Papa would yell at them for singing it in his presence.

"Madeline?" Alfred's voice was soft, Madeline barely even heard it over her own singing. She'd gotten through the entire song at least seven times, which was surely a record for them.

"Yes brother?" Madeline said softly, a certain curtness to her tone.

" Does... Does it really bother you that much?" Alfred stated cautiously.

"Yes" Alfred groaned, prompting Madeline to send a warning look.

"Alfred I have to marry him. I'd... I'd like to know him, a-at least a little bit" Madeline turned around completely, grasping her brother's hands.

"Please?" Alfred pouted, trying to avert his eyes from his sister's signature 'puppy dog face' and failing miserably. there were a couple of moments of silence, before Alfred finally broke down.

"Fine..." He mumbled defeatedly. Madeline's face lit up and she hugged Alfred tightly.

"Thank you!" She kissed him affectionately on both cheeks, light dancing in her eyes as it had in the past... Before the famine, before their father's death. Before all of this. Alfred pouted.

"You're welcome. But your hair is a mess sister." Madeline pouted, taking a bit of the golden strands to hold in front of her.

"You're right..." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"You reap what you sow. You shouldn't have brushed so roughly" This only got a full on frown from Madeline for a response.

"I guess it would look alright if we braided it" Madeline let out a hum.

"You think so?"

" I know so" Alfred stated cockily, sitting Madeline down and grinning as he plaited his sister's hair, causing her to giggle.

"Why are you able to braid so well? Perhaps I should be calling you sister instead of brother" Madeline stated teasingly. Alfred pouted.

"Well of course I can braid hair. I learned from you" Madeline giggled again, feeling oddly light.

" I suppose you did." She conceded as Alfred tied a ribbon around the end of the braid. Madeline slipped on her outer dress, but didn't bother with the stomacher, even if it did give the illusion of a waist that she no longer had.

"I'm going to take a walk Alfred, I'll be back soon alright?" Alfred frowned.

"You want to go alone...?" Madeline frowned. He knew her well.

"I won't be long I promise" Alfred grabbed her hand, fixing her with an uncharacteristically serious look. Madeline sighed. There would be no shaking him off. Not with _that_ grip. Madeline simply walked along the halls, Alfred close behind keeping up a constant chatter. Thank goodness that the occasional 'ah' at the right moment was enough to keep Alfred talking about nonsense so that she could almost tune him out.

"Why hello My lady" A new voice knocked Madeline into reality. Maybe wearing her stomacher would have been a good idea after all.

"m-m-my king!" Madeline pulled a smile across her face as she dipped into a curtsey.

"I didn't see you at breakfast My lady.. or at the midday meal for that matter" Madeline blushed deeply. He'd noticed? And she couldn't think of any way to explain herself, she couldn't even get her mouth to open. Matthias just smiled at her. Why did he always smile? What did he have to smile about constantly? Him and Alfred both.

"Where are you heading My lady?" Madeline blinked.

"We were just going to walk in the garden your majesty" Alfred answered before Madeline could even open her mouth. She didn't want to go to the gardens. She wanted to walk in the fields, just outside the castle walls. Not that she would've been able to with Alfred there anyways. Who was doing exactly what he always did, finding ways to keep Madeline from having any sort of contact with her future husband. Even though he had just promised not to. Madeline frowned. That was the last time she trusted Alfred's word on anything.

"My lady" This time Madeline pulled herself together, determined to not let Alfred answer for her.

"Yes my king?" Alfred's grip on her hand tightened, and she dug her nails into the back of his hand in response, which was enough to shock Alfred into silence.

"It wouldn't do for you to miss three meals in a day, so can I expect you at dinner?" Madeline smiled

"I look forward to it My lord" It was at this point that Alfred pulled Madeline down the hall and towards the gardens, all decorum forgotten. Well, more forgotten than usual anyways.

That didn't keep the Princess from attending dinner though. Alfred had declined when she asked him to come back to their room, saying that he wanted to be outside just a little bit longer since they had been inside almost all day. Madeline wasn't about to complain. She needed some time away from Alfred. He tested her nerves at the best of times, and now... she had snapped at him so much lately. Of course, Madeline had her reason,but that didn't lessen the guilt. Not in the slightest.

Madeline let out a sigh as she walked down the hall. Only two weeks after coming here she knew the castle's lay out well. It was a small castle, after all, Denmark was a small kingdom, not lacking in strength, but somewhat lacking in actual territory. Though a marriage with her would change that. Vinland was just the opposite of Denmark, plenty of land. In fact, plenty of useless snowbound northern lands that they didn't even _want. _But Madeline couldn't fool herself. Famine had made them weak, and they desperately needed the protection Denmark could supply.

"Why the sad face my lady?" Madeline stiffened, nearly jumping in surprise. How in the world had Matthias managed to sneak up on her like that?!

"I... I was just thinking of home..." Madeline mumbled, a dark blush staining her cheeks. Matthias smiled, taking Madeline's hand and leading her down a different hall. If Madelin remembered correctly there was some sort of more private chamber this way.

"Your brother isn't joining us tonight?" Madeline shook her head no.

"He said that he wanted to stay outside, to make up for today" Matthias blinked.

"Make up?" Madeline nodded.

"The weather is just like home here this time of year" She stated, her voice soft and shy, holding a slight reluctance in it. Matthias, who Madeline had assumed was just as oblivious as Alfred because of the various other similarites in their personalities actually dropped the subject, instead opting to lead her into a smaller room where a table with a meal was situated.

" I couldn't help but hear you singing earlier my lady, and I must say, you have a lovely voice" Matthias laughed heartily at the princess's blush. Good gods was she cute like that.

"T-thank you my king" Madeline stated softly, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve. Matthias smirked. No annoying brother-in-law to be in sight. He'd have to thank the gods tonight for such good fortune.

"Would you care to dance My lady?" Madeline blinked rapidly, her heart nearly stopping in her chest.

"I-I" Matthias chuckled again. flashing a wide, disarming smile at Madeline.

"Is my lady taken at my handsomen- Ow!" Matthias's self appreciating rant was cut off by something small hitting his head.

"Are you alright my king?" Madeline nearly jumped from her own seat, worriedly standing on her tip toes to run a hand through the Dane's hair, checking for a bump or blood. Unknowingly pressing her body (and more specifically her chest) quite close to him, causing the king's cheeks to turn slightly pink.

"ja... No need to worry Princess, I am after all a warrior, it'd be pretty bad if I was weak enough to get hurt by a little... whatever that was" Matthias stated confidently, taking Madeline's hands into his own, noticing offhandedly how small they were. How small all of her was really.

"Now then my lady, you never answered my question, would you care to dance?" Madeline nodded, letting herself be led away from the table, letting herself sway to the easy rhythm set by the Danish king.

"May I hear you sing again my lady?" Madeline stiffened.

"I.. I'm n-" Matthias smiled a soft and easy smile, silencing her with just a look.

"Nonsense my lady. You've a lovely voice. And plus, it's rather hard to dance with no music don't you think?" Madeline looked away.

"I suppose" Madeline mumbled, clearing her throat before starting a happy and slightly bouncing tune. Matthias smiled widely, she really did have a lovely voice, plus the faster tune meant that he had an excuse to twirl the princess around, enjoying a view of slender legs as her skirts swirled out around her, and pulling the princess close to him as her spinning ended.

"Y-You hold me quite tightly my king" Madeline mumbled, squirming slightly. Mathias laughed.

" Well, I wouldn't want you falling" he said casually, not loosening his grip in the slightest.

"Falling? We are on flat gr-" the rest of her sentence was cut off by Matthias pressing his lips against the Vinland Princess's. For a few seconds she didn't respond, and her body stiffened in his arms, but eventually she relaxed just slightly, and managed a timid response before they had to separate toe breath.

"You look quite flushed my queen, am I really quite that good?" Madeline's face turned even redder. Red for some reason... suited her... Tiina, his sister, who was already married off, was a blue person. Not in the sad way, but how the color blue suited her. No matter what shade of blue she wore, she'd look lovely. Tiina had pretty violet eyes like Madeline, but reds had always made her look... fake somehow.

But Madeline made even the bloodiest of reds look sweet and soft. Her dress today was green, which didn't really suit her at all, it made her look even more serious and demure than usual, but the blushing made up for it completely.

"I'm not your queen as of yet" Matthias laughed softly.

"Yes, but you will be,so you might as well to get used to it _Queen_ Madeline" Madeline looked away, clenching her hands, bringing more chuckles from Matthias.

"You should probably head back to your rooms my lady. Hopefully, whatever magic made your brother let me spend the evening with you will work again tomorrow" Madeline nodded.

"Good night my king" The Dane smiled.

"When we are in private, you may call me Matthias" Madeline nodded again.

"May I hear you say it?"

"Y-your name my king?" Matthias nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup!" The Dane said childishly, smiling brightly.

"Please my queen?" Madeline nodded.

"A-alright.. Good night Matthias. I-I hope you have sweet dreams" Matthias smiled charmingly.

"But of course my queen, for you will be in them" He said, a husky tone taking over his voice as he kissed her again, which, strangely was followed by another crash. Madeline curtsied, and walked quickly back to her room, excitement filling her steps. She'd done well. Even through the curse she had done well.

"Alfred?" Madeline stated as soon as she stepped through the door. She got no answer, because for once, she was back before Alfred. Madeline frowned. She had wanted to talk to him... but... it could always wait until morning. Madeline closed her eyes, for once slipping softly into blissful unconsciousness without issue.

"Maddie" Madeline groaned. Just as she had fallen asleep...

"Maddie" Madeline struggled to open her eyes, rubbing away at the last traces of sleep from her eyelids to face her whining brother.

"Alfie?" Madeline mumbled tiredly, squinting in the dim light.

"Move over" Alfred mumbled tiredly, pushing his sister's shoulder in accompaniment of his request. The Vinland princess groaned, but obliged, scooting over to make room for her sibling.

The bed sank slightly with Alfred's weight as the prince yawned, settling his head on Madeline's chest and shifting every few seconds, keeping Madeline from the sleep that she so desperately wanted to regain.

"Alfie, quit moving. You're like a babe who's hungry" Alfred pouted, though Madeline couldn't see it.

"How would you know? Unless there's someone I need to kill"

"No killing. You did it yourself. When we were little" Madeline mumbled.

"Well we aren't kids anymore. It's not my fault your chest is so bony" Alfred muttered petulantly. Madeline stiffened, pushing him off and turning away.

"M-Madd-" Madeline glared, her violet eyes shimmering with a dangerous coldness.

"If my chest is so bony then don't lay on it like a child Alfred" Madeline stated sharply.

"B-but... Maddie" Alfred whispered. Madeline steeled herself against the hurt and confusion that was interweaving itself into her brother's words, but she made no protest when Alfred tentatively wrapped his arms around her and turned her to face him.

"I... You're gonna be married really soon and stuff... so... we... I wanted to take advantage of this while it lasts..." Madeline frowned, studying Alfred's face. Her own past face. Was it really normal for siblings to look this much alike? Reflected back at her were the bright eyes and ever so slightly chubby cheeks that she used to have. It was hard to even comprehend the jealousy that Madeline felt at the moment, gazing back into what she used to have.

"take advantage of what?" Madeline hadn't thought it possible for Alfred to look any more hurt, but... there it was, the deep frown, the glassy eyes. Filled to the brim with disappointment and pain like a whipped puppy. But buried even deeper then that was confusion and concern... and pity?

"being together" Madeline bit her lip.

"I... I'd...nearly forgotten... You are staying for the wedding though, aren't you?"

"Yeah" Alfred mumbled, settling down upon Madeline's chest once again.

" I won't squirm anymore" Alfred whispered.

"How was your night?" Madeline stated amicably, accepting that she would most likely not be sleeping much tonight.

"it was... Alright. I get why you like walking in the fields so much though" Madeline nodded.

"They kinda remind me of home" Alfred added absentmindedly, sending an uncomfortable little shiver through Madeline's body.

"Y-Yeah..." Madeline mumbled, images of dark red blood, and the pained expression that Alistair always had after she ' took' from him flashing just behind her eyes, translating into a uncomfortable guilt that settled like a rock in her stomach.

"How was King jerkface?" Madeline let out a warning growl, suddenly defensive of her fiancee.

" I know, I know, he's feeding us, and marrying you, and allainces, and all that political stuff" Madeline let out a frustrated huff.

"Alfred. That ' political stuff' is what's determining our future. the future of our entire country" Alfred pouted, wrapping his arms possessively around her.

"Why?" He whispered.

"It's not fair... you're my big sister... what if you get hurt while I'm not here to save you?" Madeline frowned.

"I'm not going to get hurt just because-"

"Yes you will!" Madeline frowned at the wetness she felt against her shoulder.

"Alfie... don't be so childish. I'm safe here. This country is-"

"Vinland was safe too" Madeline frowned.

"I'm... not sure I under-"

"Maddie... How... Gods I sound like a woman" Alfred mumbled, but he pressed on.

"You couldn't even lift your head" Madeline swallowed.

"That's..." Madeline took a deep breath.

"that's not something you could have prevented... you're a fool if you think you could've" Alfred frowned.

"But... isn't it strange? The only season that I wasn't with you... that happened?" Madeline bit her lip. Papa was gone... Was... was it alright? Even though Papa had begged until the very end that she never told Alfred anything.

"Maddie?" Madeline nodded distractedly.

"D-did Dad-" Madeline closed her eyes.

"It's in the past" Madeline stated flatly.

"Because you already know everything!" Madeline cracked an eye open.

"There is little _to_ know. There was a very bad harvest"

"W-well yeah, but-" Alfred tried again, desperations and curiosities filling his tone.

"But nothing" Madeline stated shortly.

"did... he know... that he was gonna... die?" Madeline swallowed, biting her lip.

He knew alright. He _knew_ that dry weather, combined with the sudden rain would mean for the crops. What it would mean for their isolated kingdom. He'd _know_, and sent Alfred away, protected his male heir. Left his daughter behind to starve. Left his daughter to be cursed to ease his own conscience.

The Bastard.

"Maddie?" Alfred's voice broke through her reverie, causing her to suddenly catch the reflection of her dark expression in Alfred's eyes.

A monster calling a man a bastard. How laughable. Madeline closed her eyes again.

"Madeline? You didn't answer my question" Madeline huffed.

"I don't have one" Madeline mumbled, turning away from Alfred.

"You don't know how your evening went?" Alfred stated lightly, poking his sister teasingly. Madeline smiled the slightest bit. Maybe Alfred wasn't so hopelessly dense afterall.

"It was... nice" Madeline mumbled the fresh memories of her secret kisses from Matthias and his tight grip around her waist as they had danced bringing blood to her cheeks. Alfred raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

"Nice?" Madeline nodded.

"yes. Nice" perhaps it wasn't quite the truth, but if Alfred knew that Matthias had kissed her... surprisingly enough, Alfred said nothing more, and simply settled down to sleep, snuggling up against Madeline as he yawned. Within minutes he was asleep. Madeline nearly chuckled, Alfred never really changed. Even when they were children he would always fall straight into sleep after a squabble, and obviously, he hadn't grown out of the habit. Madeline let out a sigh. There was only a week left until her marriage. seven more days and she'd no longer be a princess, but a queen. And she hadn't managed to get Alfred to tell her what she'd said in her sleep that morning.

Oh well. It could wait until tomorrow. Madeline wasn't in the mood to fight with Alfred again. She'd already lost her temper with him enough today.

**yeah... Tiina= Fem!Finland. She's Dennmark's older sister in this fic. Sorry for any spelling errors. it's 1:30 in the morning. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello Everyone! Um… first off I'm extremely sorry for this crappy/slow update. I was away all summer, and it's my junior year, so school and school clubs have been taking up my life as of late, and will continue to take up my life. There's nothing I can really do about it. _**

**_I've actually been working pretty diligently on this chapter, and I'm fairly happy with the result… Just be forewarned, the wedding takes place in this chapter, and you all know what happens on the wedding night. Nothing graphic, but it's there. If you are uncomfortable with it, you can skip. _**

**_I DON'T OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THE PLOT HOWEVER IS MINE. _**

Today was the day. The first of July of her seventeenth year, the day of her marriage. Madeline was scared shitless. A female servant was brushing her hair instead of Alfred. Her body was insubstantial and foreign as the girl-servant separated the hair at her temples into braids, before pulling the top layer of her hair into a bun. The girl was humming a pretty, peaceful tune.

Madeline couldn't stop biting on her lip. Or wringing her hands for that matter. She was being helped into an elaborate apple red dress, trimmed with lace. Madeline wanted with all her heart to hate the heavy cloth. She wants to think it's oppressive and overdone and ugly. She feels like she's drowning in it. Her bodice is somehow too tight, and she can't seem to take a full breath.

but she also has to admit that she felt beautiful despite it all. The dress, heavy as it is, is beautiful, trimmed with lace and cut so that even she can look lovely. When Alfred leads her down the aisle she knows all the eyes are on her, and she's glad that she doesn't have to look back at them through the veil, and that she could just look down, and just focus on not tripping. Alfred squeezes her hand periodically throughout the ceremony, and she squeezes back, for both of their comforts. Until she has to place her hands in Matthias's, eat and drink at his side and eventually has to end up in their chambers.

_

"Do you need help with that?" Madeline turned bright red as she shook her head no. Honestly, she wasn't comfortable with changing in front of him at all, but... she didn't have a choice in the matter. She was married to this man now. She was princess of Vinland no longer. She was queen of Denmark. And as such she had to put girlish embarrassments behind her. Madeline nearly sighed as she unlaced her stomacher but held herself back. She didn't need to make bad impressions.

Madeline reached behind herself, trying in vain to undo a tie at the back of her dress, a task Alfred usually helped her with. Madeline cursed under her breath as the string escaped her grasp once again. Matthias chuckled, grabbing the string himself.

"It won't do well for you to lie to me" Matthias stated softly, nudging her arms up as he lifted her dress over her head, leaving Madeline in just her under dress. Madeline felt herself tremble. She didn't want to do this... she didn't want to be anywhere near anyone. Especially not her … husband. Yes. That was the word for him now. Charming and handsome as he was. Thankfully, he took her shaking the wrong way.

"Are you scared?" Matthias stated softly, tracing the contour of her jaw.

"Of what?" Madeline replied evenly, placing a hand over his. Matthias frowned.

"Consummating our marriage" Madeline blinked. Was she scared of what consummating marriage involved? If she were to be honest she was scared of everything in this damn country. Madeline took a step forward, looking the king of Denmark directly in the eyes. A move she knew could easily be seen as impertinent, even defiant...

"Does it matter to you?" Matthias crossed his arms over his chest, a frown in his face.

"I wouldn't force myself on you if that's what you're asking" Madeline would be lying if she said that statement didn't scare her just a little. That would mean... had she married into another kingdom _that_ would have happened? She shook her head vigorously.

"N-No! I-I didn't mean-" Madeline felt her cheeks superheat. How in the gods names was she supposed to avoid what she had just implied? Stupid stupid stupid!

"Then what do you mean?" When did his face get so _close_? Madeline shook her head again, nonsense apologies spilling from her. Madeline could see every shade of blue in his eyes. She could see the exact color of her father's eyes, begging with his last breaths that she live, that she eat from his body. The blue of dead frost bitten flesh entering her mouth, sliding down her throat, disgusting, forbidden for good fucking reason and the only reason that she walked among the living. _Her_ flesh, emaciated, and tinged blue with cold. Blue like Alfred's eyes when they were spilling tears, when she was so weak, falling into horrible dreams, and awaking to the reality that those horrible dreams weren't dreams at all, they were reality. Blue like the skies that brought the scorching weather and deluging rain year after year that had ruined the land of Vinland, that had ruined her soul.

"Stop that" Matthias stated, placing his hands firmly on Madeline's shoulders. His hands were warm... Oh so very warm. And rosy. Not blue. Strong, healthy. No marks of famine... Just a firm grasp, and a concerned frown. Madeline closed her eyes, because now that she's focusing on something other than the color ... No don't think about the color, you'll start all over again with the frostbite memories... She can notice her reflection in his eyes too. She can see her naked body. Dresses hid the fact that she could count her ribs without a problem, and probably impale someone with the sharp protrusions that were supposed to be her hips. She had never been able to eat quite as much real food after... After that. And it showed.

Madeline peeked out as a warm, calloused fingertip brushed her hair from her face. Matthias had let his trademark grin cross his face since the last time Madeleine had opened her eyes.

"Come here Madeline" the princess... No. Now she was a queen, took a small step closer.

"A little closer " Matthias stated, his tone playful, if it weren't for the fact that she was completely naked and exposed, Madeline might have laughed as she obeyed. Mathias cupped her face gently as he kissed her.

"Now, is that so scary?" Madeline shook her head softly, forcing her body to relax. She was a queen, and this was part of being a queen. It wasn't like he'd never kissed her before... she'd be lying if she said it hadn't felt nice. So why the sudden fear?

_'Because this is going to be much more than kissing' _ quiet... the logical part of her needed to be quiet. Matthias pressed his lips against hers again, and Madeline opened her mouth obediently when Mathias's tongue swiped across her lower lip. Madeline wasn't exactly sure of how Matthias had managed to get on top of her, or how his clothes had come off, or even how they had managed to get to the bed, But there she was, hickey covered, legs spread to accommodate Mathias's body.

'Are you ready?' was the silent question in Matthias's eyes. Was she ready? Probably not. But she could see that it would be cruel to deny him now. Madeline just opened her legs a little further, shutting her eyes tight.

It hurt like all hell. All she could feel for a bit was the tearing pain between her legs. Besides that the details were fuzzy to her. Madeline remembered the soft moans that had echoed through the room, and the insistant nature of Matthias's thrusts.

When she opened her eyes again it was several hours later. Matthias was flush against her back, with his arms slung loosely around her waist. Still naked from their…previous activities. Madeline sat up slowly, wincing slightly at the lingering soreness.

The moon was a mere sliver in the sky, hovering above the horizon. It had to be only an hour or two before dawn. And hour or two before Alfred would have to leave for Vinland, meaning that their contact would be at best limited. At worst nonexistent. And she had been so mean to him... all he was gonna remember was the sullen lashing out... That alone was enough to make Madeline curl in on herself in shame.

The emptiness was back. Shame was blooming in her chest, hot and nearly painful. Madeline bit her lip, she had to see him before he left... she had to. Madeline set her feet to the floor, shivering as the stone immediately sucked all the warmth from her.

"Where 'ya goin'?" Madeline stiffened. How long had he been awake? Madeline looked back at him, and blue eyes stared back, muffled with sleep. Matthias had her hand in a warm, lazy grip. For some reason it made Madeline's lungs shrink and her stomach clench.

"Go to sleep" Madeline replied softly, nearly breathing a sigh of relief when his eyes slid closed and his grip loosened. Madeline touched her feet to the floor,and retrieved her shift before she slipped out the door, a slight limp to her step. Even with the stones of the castle leeching all the heat out of her feet and dare she say almost all of her body between her legs was still populated by a burning ache that twinged with every step. This palace had never seemed so large to her before...

then finally the halls were familiar. A large tapestry there, a flickering candle at her right, and finally the cold wood of the door that leads to Alfred's chamber. Madeline slipped through the door.

Moonlight drifted through the small window illuminating the lump on the bed that Madeline assumed was Alfred. it was funny. seeing him sleeping without her. He almost always waited up for her. Or would wake when she opened the door and it creaked. And for some reason that made her throat tighten like a corset.

"Alfie?" there was a small groan from the bed as the lump moved slightly, Alfred's face poking from its den of blankets.

"Madeline?" Madeline nodded shakily.

"Wha..? What time is it?' Alfred mumbled blearily

"about three hours before dawn" Madeline couldn't get her voice to sound like anything other than a raspy, childish whimper.

"Maddie? Are... Are you crying?!" Madeline shook her head, but scalding tears were already marching down her cheeks. Alfred shot out of bed, grasping his sister's shoulders.

"D-did he do something to you! If he so much as fucking-" Madeline shook her head, pulling Alfred into a tight hug.

"I-I'm fine" Madeline whispered,

"Madeline?" she nodded.

"You... you should go back to your room..." Madeline shook her head.

"Not yet" her voice sounded like dead grass being crushed underfoot.

"Maddie... you need to sleep..." Madeline shook her head again. She was shaking. Was she cold? She couldn't tell... she couldn't tell. Alfred had pulled her under the blankets hadn't he? He had... he had... why was she shaking so much then?

"I'm never going home" The realization is sudden, even though it shouldn't be. She knew this from the moment they left. That it would be the last time that she would see the imposing shadow against the bright sunset that was the castle where she'd spent all of her days. She knew that and she was glad. Because surely curses didn't follow you across the sea. Surely with an ocean parting her from where papa was buried would ease the memory. But none of that really mattered now.

For now she just listened to the shoomp shoomp of Alfred's heartbeat. Everything felt so heavy. Her neck couldn't seem to support her head, and her legs seemed farther away than they should've been. Nothing seemed attached to her, and yet everything seemed to be trying to pull her into the deepest depths of the earth. At least Alfred was solid.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that.

But she did know that by dawn she was back her own chamber, and Matthias was still sleeping soundly, a small smile on his face. Somehow she still couldn't bring herself to do anything but curl into a ball and let the tear-induced exhaustion finally take its toll.

**_Alrighty! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter despite the awkward wedding sex…. Seriously… I'm sorry that scene was so… whatever the hell it was… Hopefully Fem!Finland will make her appearance next chapter, along with Sweden and Sealand. _**

**_Anyways… see you guys next time! _**


End file.
